When communicating data traffic within a network, one of the customer requirements may be the ability to enforce policies in a physical network infrastructure and/or in a virtual network infrastructure. In a physical network infrastructure, physical appliances, devices, and cables may be used to form a physical topology for implementing and/or enforcing policies. In a virtual network infrastructure, a physical topology may not be feasible for enforcing policies. For example, in a data center a middle-box appliance may be virtual and may be located anywhere within the data center. A service chain and/or a forwarding graph in a network function virtualization (NFV) may be used in a virtual environment to provide policy enforcement. Segment routing may also be employed to implement a service chain. However, employing segment routing requires each network node (e.g., service node) along a route to be segment routing capable and is limited to network nodes with segment routing capabilities to properly handle and/or route data packets. As such, it is desirable to implement service chains using network nodes with a variety of routing capabilities.